Surprise!
by Jesi
Summary: Kim comes home with a big surprise for everyone, how will tommy react?


DISCLAIMER: I don't any of them, if I did Kim and Rocky would be together! Now don't get me wrong I'm a Tommy/Kim shipper but I also love Rocky/Kim  
  
  
  
Tommy Oliver was reading a letter he just received from Kimberly:  
  
Dear Tommy, I'm coming home for a while and I have big news for everyone. Can you get everybody together I want us all to be together when I announce this. I really hope that you can forgive me for the letter I sent you.  
  
Your friend, Kimberly  
  
*What's her big news?* Tommy thought to himself. He went home and called Adam.  
  
The phone rang at Adam's house, "Hello?" "Hey Adam, its Tommy." "Hey bro, what's up?" "Umm.Kim's coming home for a while and has some big news for everyone and she wants everybody to be together when she announces it." Tommy said, "So can you call Kat and Tanya and I'll call everybody else?" "Sure. Bye." They hung up.  
  
  
  
YOUTH CENTER  
  
"I can't wait to meet her!" Tanya said excitedly. "Me too!!" Justin replied with a huge smile on his face. Adam smiled, "You'll love her. I've known her since we were babies!" Tanya looked at him, "No you haven't! You met her when you, Aisha, and Rocky moved here!" "Speaking of Rocky did anyone call him?" Justin asked. "Tommy said he couldn't get a hold of him."  
  
Kat walked over to where Tommy was sitting, "Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean you only broke up a year ago." Kat liked Tommy a lot and didn't like the idea of Kim coming back. She thinks that Kim still wants Tommy back.  
  
He looked at her, "Yeah, Kat I'm ready. I have to face this sooner or later."  
  
Then Kim walked in, Adam was the first to see her. "KIM!!!" He yelled as he ran up to her. "Adam? Oh my gosh you look great!" they hugged  
  
Tommy walked up to Kimberly and was about to say hi when Rocky DeSantos walked up behind her and slid his hand into hers. "Ahhh, did I miss something here?" Tommy asked confused "That's my big news! Rocky and I are dating!" Kim said beaming with joy.  
  
"Oh I see." Tommy walked away. Tanya and Justin approached them. "Hi, I'm Tanya. I've heard so much about you!" Tanya hugged Kim. "I'm Justin." He said shyly. "Hi Rocky." "Hey kido!" Rocky picked Justin up and hugged him. Tanya had a curious look on her face, "So how did you two happen?" Rocky looked down at Kimberly and kissed her cheek, "you go ahead and tell it."  
  
"Well." Kimberly began, "after Rocky gave his power to Justin, he came to Florida to rest his back. He was only going to stay with me for a week, but that week turned into a month." She was cut off by Rocky  
  
"And that month turned into the best year of my life!!" Rocky's face lit up. "We admitted that we had feeling for each other."  
  
"And we've been dating ever since." Rocky hugged Kim. "Wow that's so romantic!" Tanya exclaimed. Everyone laughed as Kim and Rocky shared a sweet and passionate kiss.  
  
Later that day Rocky was talking to Adam. Kim walked over to Tommy. "Tommy, are you okay?" She asked. "What do you think, Kim?" he snapped, "huh?!"  
  
"What's your problem?" Kim asked confused. "YOU! You're my problem!!" Tommy yelled. "What are you talking about?" Kim asked Tommy rolled his eyes, "He's one of my best friends!" He yelled again. "Rocky?"  
  
He stood up and yelled in her face, "YES ROCKY! How could you?" He kept yelling, "How the HELL could you?"  
  
"There is no rule that says I can't date Rocky. God you can be such an asshole sometimes, you know that!"  
  
Tommy looked at her and slapped her across the face. She ran out of the Youth Center, crying. Rocky looked over just in time to see the slap and her leave.  
  
"Tommy, what the hell do you think you're doing, hitting her?" Rocky's face was steaming, "You are such an asshole!" He left to find Kim.  
  
"KIM!" Rocky yelled. "I'm over here, Rocky." Kimberly sobbed. She was holding her face where Tommy had hit her.  
  
Rocky bent down to her and removed her hand to see her face, it was beet- red. He scooped her into his arms as she kept crying. "Shhh, its ok babe. He didn't mean it. He was just shocked to hear about us." Rocky said as he cradled his girlfriend.  
  
If he was shocked to hear that we're dating, then I don't want to see him when we tell everyone the rest of it." She chuckled.  
  
"Come on babe lets go tell everyone the rest of our story." He smiled at her, "and for God's sake lets get some food!" Kim couldn't help but laugh, he was always eating.  
  
  
  
INSIDE THE YOUTH CENTER  
  
Tommy was pacing back and forth *I can't believe I hit her! * Tommy thought, *I hope she'll forgive me. *  
  
They walked back in, Tommy saw them and walked over. Kim hid behind Rocky and gripped his red t-shirt.  
  
"Kimberly, look, I'm really sorry I hit you." Tommy said, "I'm truly happy for the both of you."  
  
Kim stepped out from behind Rocky but still gripped his hand. "Tommy all I want is for us to remain friends." She said  
  
"Can we still be friends?" He asked hopeful  
  
"Always!" She hugged Tommy.  
  
Tommy then looked at Rocky, "Rocko?" "Hey man, it's solid!" They shook hands. Kimberly whistled to the crowd of people. Everyone was quiet and looked at the couple.  
  
"Everybody! Can I have your attention please? Kimberly and I have some more news to tell you," Rocky yelled. "Do you want to tell them or should I?"  
  
"Somebody tell us, I'm dying over here!!" Adam yelled; everyone laughed.  
  
Okay, Kim and I are getting married!!!" Rocky yelled. "And I'm pregnant!" Kimberly yelled. Everyone cheered and congratulated the happy couple, even Tommy.  
  
  
  
NINE MONTHS LATER  
  
  
  
"ROCKYYYYYYYY!!!!!!" Kimberly screamed for her husband. Rocky can running into the room, "What? What's wrong?" He asked frantically. "It's time!!" She screamed again. "Time for what?" He asked. It finally came to him, his eyes popped out of his head. "Ohhhhhh! Lets go!!" They loaded into the car and left for the hospital.  
  
  
  
AT THE HOSPITAL  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Kimberly screamed while gripping Rocky's hand. "Okay," The doctor said, "You have a healthy, beautiful baby boy!" Kim looked at Rocky and smiled. "Wait Mrs. DeSantos, keep pushing."  
  
"Why?" Rocky asked as he whipped a tear away from Kim's face. "Because there's another baby in there." The doctor said, "Push!!!"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! ROCKWELL ANTONIO DESANTOS, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!!!!!!" Kim screamed at him. Rocky felt like his hand was going to fall off!  
  
"And.You have a healthy, beautiful baby girl!" The doctor said. Rocky gave his wife a passionate kiss as their children were given to them. They sat in the bed, holding the babies.  
  
"What are we going to name them?" Rocky asked with one arm around Kim and the other holding the baby girl.  
  
"Lets see.you name her, and I'll name this little guy." Kimberly said. "Okay," Rocky said kissing Kimberly.  
  
"You decide?" Kim asked. "Yeah, you?" He asked back. "Yep, you go first." She smiled. "Okay, meet out daughter, Lindsay Nicole DeSantos." Rocky kissed the baby's head. "After my grandma?" She said almost crying, "that is so sweet, thank you." She kissed Rocky's cheek. "Anytime, babe. Now, what's this little guy's name?" "Meet our son, Lucas James DeSantos." She said "After my Grandpa, wow we really do think alike." He said smiling.  
  
  
  
3 DAYS LATER AT THE YOUTH CENTER  
  
  
  
Rocky and Kim walked in carrying the two babies. Hey everybody!" Kim yelled. "Oh my gosh they are so cute!" Kat said walking up to them. "Can I hold one of them?"  
  
"Sure." Kim smiled "Oh how cute! What's his name?" Kat asked. "Luke." Rocky said proudly. Justin was holding the other baby, "What's her name?" "Lindsay." Kim also said proudly.  
  
As the babies were being passed around, Lindsay started to get fussy. "Well I guess we should get home." Rocky said helping Kim up. "Yeah if we don't, these two will never get to sleep." Kimberly laughed.  
  
"Adam, Kat, can we talk to you?" Rocky asked "Sure." They said in unison. "What's up?" Adam asked "We want you to be Luke and Lindsay's God parents." Kim said. "Oh wow! Yes! Yes that would be awesome!" Kat hugged Kimberly, then Rocky. "This is great man!" Adam said as he also hugged them both. "Go on, your husband is waiting, and so is your wife." Adam and Kat walked off to join Tommy and Tanya.  
  
Kimberly was standing there just watching Luke and Lindsay sleep. Rocky came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Kim said resting her head on Rocky's chest. "They sure are." Rocky replied kissing her head. "You wanna know something else?" "What's that?" She asked turning around in his arms. "I love you Kimmy." He said as he kissed her forehead. She looked into his eyes, "I love you too Rocko." They just held each other for the longest time.  
  
The end!! 


End file.
